Gressenheller High
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Hanging out with average friends, living with his father, brother and the crazy fiancée, getting average grades at school; this was Anton Herzen's life at Gressenheller High. Nothing much was unique, until he met a lilac haired beauty who spiralled his life from average to well... lovestruck. T for swearing, Highschool! AU, Anton/Sophia and other pairings.


**So yeah... I'm sorta back again, after an eternally long time- but oh well! Basically, I re-played **_**Prof. Layton and the Diabolical Box **_**and only just finished it today; after like what? Three or four days on continuing from Dropstone... so yeah. I'm pretty damn slow aren't I?**

**I cried! I bloody cried at the end of the game... Anton's just so... his story is just so sad! The poor guy- so that's where this story has come from.**

**Like the Elysian Box; a story shall be born from the love of Anton and Sophia! :3 (One of **_**the **_**best Prof. Layton couples). It'll make me feel like I'm making progress in re-appearing on this site with stories.**

**And just to warn you guys, I'm making this a Highschool AU! So that means Anton, Sophia and Nigel will all be younger- as well as Layton and the others... about 16 years old- Yes? No? **

**Yes! - I'll also be cutting Luke, Flora and other younger characters from this story due to them being necessary for the final chapter- or any 'set in the future' chapters I create.**

**And mentions of characters from the other games will be made!**

**So in conclusion: beware of the AU life! 'nuff said!**

**I don't own Professor Layton or any of the characters portrayed in this story... well except for the ones that aren't canon characters- in that case; they're either OC's of mine or random characters I've created and included for story purposes.**

**And with all that said, let's begin the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_I'm in love and I don't know her name!_

* * *

**[Time: 10.23am] **

**[Place: Mr Alphonse's History Class, Gressenheller High]**

"Class! Be quiet so I can proceed with the register!" a formal voice boomed to the crowd he was forced to call a class.

Mr Alphonse was a man of great knowledge regarding history; he could tell you all of Henry VIII wives without a second thought or hesitation. This showed when he spoke to his class in lessons and often left them bewildered at his long explanations and theories of the past.

Said man was a grey haired male who was never seen in anything other than a suit (which raised questions as to whether the man _ever _stopped working). His eyes were the type that would have anyone fooled into believing he was just a normal, retired old man- but once you bring up something related to at least 50 years ago; he becomes a robot.

"Herzen! Pay attention! Are you here or not?"

Said boy with the surname of Herzen looked up from the window near his desk. The boy's full name was Anthony Robert Herzen (although he tended not to tell people that part); nicknamed Anton for the sake of some people who had pronounced it as 'Ant-funny'.

He was a boy of medium height, wavy blonde hair, big (and bright) blue eyes, and skin that was classed as 'vampire pale' in his friends eyes. "Yeah I'm here." The boy spoke quite harshly through gritted teeth.

'Where else would I be?' he mumbled to himself, as he let out a quiet huff. His best friend; Nigel Faulse (pronounced false) looked over from his own desk and sighed.

The bespectacled male sighed in defeat. Recently, his friend had been quite disorganised and distracted. And guess what? He knows why, but instead of telling you the reason; I'm going to show you what happened eight days before.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_As soon as the summer had come, the autumn followed suit. Mass groups of students and teachers alike all began cluttering the schools of London from the early morning hours._

_Anton Herzen couldn't have gotten out of his house any quicker. His father's new fiancée had been pestering him non-stop about bringing a date to their wedding._

_And of course, he __**didn't **__have a girlfriend to take; not that the older woman would take notice._

"_Well then you better get out there and make a girl happy!" she said._

"_You can't just force happiness onto a girl!" he said._

_And then he sort of stormed out, but in a way that was funny and cute (to us fangirls), not without his bag anyway- or his jacket. _

_Considering it was only just coming into the fall season, it was bloody colder than expected for many; I mean come on- two degrees is pretty cold if you as people._

_His hair blew in the breeze and he let out a couple of sniffles from the cold air that was constantly batting his face, and all he could think was that he should've stayed at home and simply gone to his brother's room to play with the boy's Action Man toys like he usually did._

_But no! Instead, he was now caught out in the cold with only his jacket for protection against wind and damp air. He'd catch a cold no doubt, and that was just what he needed right now. Being stuck at home, no sense of direction or smell, or taste- considering how quick he could catch colds at the best of times._

_By the time he was near the shops opposite his school, his head was slightly banging and he could feel his nose go numb. He just needed to stand still and-_

"_Excuse me? Are you alright?"_

_A distant voice called to him. Like a beautiful angel calling out to a good soul to come join him/her for tea in Heaven._

_He wanted to look up and find the source of the voice, but he just needed a split second to relax his thumping head. "Yeah... I'm alright." He half-sleepily responded to the air._

_A little sigh of partial relief could be heard. "You don't look so good. Do you need a scarf; that jacket doesn't seem to cover your neck. Any longer and - you'll get a cold or worse."_

_Anton slightly raised his head from the wall, speaking of which- when had he slumped against the brick structure anyway?_

_Either way, this girl he was talking to was a beautiful as the angel in the previous example (you know; the one about angels and Heaven- yeah, that one), her long lilac locks were tied into a tidy bun and her jade eyes were coated with light tears caused by the winds._

_Her cheeks were rosy and her body was coated in layers upon layers of thermal wear for the trek outside. In her grasp was a scarf she conveniently had. Anton smiled at the girl's generosity- but declined her offer._

"_No thank you! I can't take it from you- you need it more than I do."_

_The girl shook her head. "Not really, my father owns a convenience store; I can get another scarf, besides- I already have many scarves."_

_Anton pondered the though. He so desperately wanted to accept the offer, but somewhere in his head, he couldn't bring himself to do so. The feeling he got from this girl was amazing, and Anton simple felt he could not take anything from her._

_And so he declined._

_And she nodded in slight disapproval and walked away, sadly; bidding him a hopeful journey wherever he was going._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Nigel had been the first to know about the blonde boy's predicament. He understood what the boy was feeling right from when he said there was a girl involved. Considering Nigel's mind was both blunt and smart- he knew that basically; Anton loved the lilac haired girl.

'She just had to be a student here...' the blonde was overwhelmed with emotions of many ranges from overjoyed to petrified; and his emotions only increased when he saw the same girl at the end of the same corridor he had walked on a while ago; facing the opposite direction of his gaze. And the worst thing was all Nigel could really do, was watch him get lost in thought; but then he glanced at the front of the class where he mentally took some notes of one of the girls there.

Lilac hair. Bun.

He deduced that she was a possible candidate for the girl of no name, slightly hoping against it- as it would well and truly overwhelm Anton if his mystery crush were to be in _his history class_- it'd probably give him a heart attack too; but, there were many lilac beauties at their school, so there was a good chance she may not even be in many or any of his classes.

"_They are not like-"_

_Nigel sighed as he watched Anton take another sip of coffee, which was unnatural for Anton considering the fact he always bought tea if he didn't bother to stay at home for breakfast._

"_Not like who Anton?" the boy pondered the idea of who the boy may like._

"_I... don't know. I never got her name." Anton sighed and set his head into his hands, pissed off._

'_Just. Fucking. Great' he'd muttered._

Anton must've really believed he liked this girl, so in a way; his blue haired best friend wanted to see the mystery maiden himself. Judging by the explanation Anton had given prior to classes beginning; it was highly likely she was a student at Gressenheller High.

"Now class; please turn to page 254 in your textbooks and carry on completing the questions, when you've finished- I want you to practice your essays for the next assessment." Mr Alphonse ordered as he wrote the task on the board and returned back to his own seat. Most likely to read another historically inaccurate novel he seemed to have an endless amount of.

Nigel sighed and watched his friend slowly open his text book and put pen to paper, but he couldn't get distracted- so he allowed himself to get on with his work too, but not before sending the blonde one more supportive glance- catching the way he glanced, he could only guess what Anton's message could be.

'I'm in love and I don't know her name!'

* * *

**[Time: 10.49am]**

**[Place: Miss Cease's Art Classroom, Gressenheller High]**

"And with your brush- you gently stroke the tip across the paper. Gently remember- you don't want the paper to soak up too much water and collapse. Lift it up to test your progress every now and then." The woman with unevenly cut pink hair smiled to the group; who weren't as enthusiastic about watercolour control as she was.

However, among the unenthusiastic were the obedient; like Hershel Layton- a brunette with a small afro, lightly tanned skin and black eyes. He held the paintbrush with much grace and carefully let it glide over the smooth texture of the paper.

So far, it was going alright, the colours weren't smudging; the paper wasn't showing any signs of being split, and he had plenty of space to work efficiently. Yes, it was just him and-

"So Hershey's! What you gonna paint for the Potty Prof?" (You see what I did there?)

"Jeez Randal. Have some respect for your elders, besides; she's not t_hat _potty, just... uh- enthusiastic about her job." Hershel scolded his redhead friend- who was busy waving his paintbrush like a conductor's baton, much to Hershel's chagrin.

Inside that class was partially quiet with a hint of a couple of mobiles here and MP3 players' there- yeah; obeying school rules much? I think not, but as long as the class was working and getting good grades; "fuck it."- said Miss Cease.

And so the morning would progress as normal, well, you know; Love stricken Anton, curious as ever Nigel, gentleman Hershel and uh... Randal.

* * *

**And that's the poor ass ending of chapter one. I do like the way the title looks like some school-based drama DVD title... and believe me- the drama has only begun.**

_**Chapter Two: **__I don't know what to do; so where do I start? _**Yeah, I told you the title of chapter two- and what? **

**I think I'll do the next chapter in Anton's POV... and if not- I'm going to stick to the main idea of having all titles named according to Anton's POV (if you see what I mean)...**

**...like I said, school based drama titles! Hmm; read and review please, fav this fic, follow it- show your support.**


End file.
